whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Player's Kit
The Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Player's Kit is a boxed set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, released by White Wolf in 2006. The Player's Kit was released in conjunction with Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Third Edition, and was intended to help introduce new players to the game. The set consists of four mini-decks of cards, each consisting of half of one of the four preconstructed starter decks for Third Edition, plus 120 blood tokens, a full-sized rulebook, a quickstart rulebook, and a walkthrough for a sample game that uses the four included mini-decks to guide new players through an example of V:TES gameplay. Four of the included crypt cards (Esoara, Hektor, Count Vladimir Rustovich and Harold Zettler, Pentex Director) are variants that are exclusive to this set, featuring the original sketch art of the vampire in question rather than the final colored version that appears on the regular Third Edition version of the card. The cards in each deck are erroneously packed in the reverse of the order that they would need to be in order to play with the included sample game walkthrough. In order to use that walkthrough, each deck would either need to be played face-up or else manually sorted into the correct (reverse) order. Card list Brujah antitribu (Bruce): * Crypt: ** Alphabetical order: Alessandro Garcia; Armin Brenner; Father Juan Carlos; Hektor (sketch variant); Smash; Urraca ** Sample game order: Smash; Alessandro Garcia; Father Juan Carlos; Urraca; Armin Brenner; Hektor * Library: ** Alphabetical order: Acrobatics (x2); Amusement Park Hunting Ground; Bewitching Oration (x2); Blood Doll (x2); Bribes (x2); Celerity; Consanguineous Boon (x2); Disputed Territory; Flash (x4); Increased Strength (x2); Iron Glare (x3); Kine Resources Contested (x4); Leather Jacket; Nimble Feet (x2); On the Qui Vive (x2); Potence; Sabbat Priest; Secret Horde; Stunt Cycle (x2); Torn Signpost (x2); Undead Strength (x4); Voter Captivation (x2) ** Sample game order: Undead Strength; On the Qui Vive; Increased Strength; Bewitching Oration; Blood Doll; Torn Signpost; Amusement Park Hunting Ground; Kine Resources Contested; Voter Captivation; Flash; Sabbat Priest; Bribes; Potence; Undead Strength; Voter Captivation; Celerity; Undead Strength; Blood Doll; Kine Resources Contested; Increased Strength; Flash; Secret Horde; Undead Strength; Torn Signpost; Flash; Iron Glare; Stunt Cycle; Consanguineous Boon; On the Qui Vive; Consanguineous Boon; Acrobatics; Leather Jacket; Iron Glare; Bribes; Kine Resources Contested; Flash; Bewitching Oration; Stunt Cycle; Nimble Feet; Iron Glare; Acrobatics; Kine Resources Contested; Disputed Territory; Nimble Feet Malkavian antitribu (Malcolm): * Crypt: ** Alphabetical order: Apache Jones; Beauregard Krueller; Bloodfeud; Harold Zettler, Pentex Director (sketch variant); Persephone Tar-Anis; White Lily ** Sample game order: Bloodfeud; Apache Jones; Beauregard Krueller; White Lily; Persephone Tar-Anis; Harold Zettler, Pentex Director * Library: ** Alphabetical order: Blood Doll (x2); Cloak the Gathering (x4); Confusion (x3); Dementation; Effective Management; Elder Impersonation; Escaped Mental Patient; Eyes of Chaos (x3); Glancing Blow (x2); Institution Hunting Ground; Kindred Spirits (x3); Leather Jacket (x2); Lost in Crowds (x4); Mind Tricks (x2); Obfuscate; On the Qui Vive (x2); Palatial Estate; Precognition (x2); Sawed-Off Shotgun; Swallowed by the Night (x2); Telepathic Counter (x3); Telepathic Misdirection ** Sample game order: Swallowed by the Night; Blood Doll; Confusion; Telepathic Counter; Palatial Estate; Glancing Blow; Mind Tricks; Lost in Crowds; Telepathic Misdirection; Mind Tricks; Cloak the Gathering; Leather Jacket; Swallowed by the Night; Escaped Mental Patient; Lost in Crowds; On the Qui Vive; Obfuscate; Sawed-Off Shotgun; Kindred Spirits; Confusion; Cloak the Gathering; Effective Management; Dementation; Kindred Spirits; Secure Haven; Kindred Spirits; Cloak the Gathering; Eyes of Chaos; Confusion; Precognition; Telepathic Counter; Cloak the Gathering; Eyes of Chaos; Precognition; Elder Impersonation; Glancing Blow; Telepathic Counter; Blood Doll; Lost in Crowds; Institution Hunting Ground; Leather Jacket; On the Qui Vive; Eyes of Chaos; Lost in Crowds Tremere antitribu (Trey): * Crypt: ** Alphabetical order: Esoara (sketch variant); Frondator; Janine; Lucubratio; Paul Cordwood; Uta Kovacs ** Sample game order: Frondator; Uta Kovacs; Lucubratio; Janine; Esoara; Paul Cordwood * Library: ** Alphabetical order: Apportation (x4); Blood Doll (x2); Blood Rage (x2); Bonding (x4); Dominate; Enhanced Senses (x3); Govern the Unaligned (x3); Hand Intervention; Harass (x2); On the Qui Vive (x2); Redirection (x3); The Spirit's Touch (x4); Strained Vitae Supply; Thaumaturgy; Theft of Vitae (x4); Threats (x3); University Hunting Ground; Walk of Flame (x3) ** Sample game order: Bonding; Walk of Flame; Threats; Strained Vitae Supply; Apportation; Theft of Vitae; University Hunting Ground; Hand Intervention; Redirection; Blood Doll; Walk of Flame; Harass; Bonding; Enhanced Senses; Threats; Blood Rage; The Spirit's Touch; Harass; On the Qui Vive; Apportation; Bonding; Enhanced Senses; Thamaturgy; Redirection; Apportation; The Spirit's Touch; Theft of Vitae; Enhanced Senses; Govern the Unaligned; Blood Doll; Redirection; On the Qui Vive; Dominate; Theft of Vitae; Govern the Unaligned; Blood Rage; The Spirit's Touch; Theft of Vitae; Apportation; Walk of Flame; Govern the Unaligned; Threats; Bonding; The Spirit's Touch Tzimisce (Tim): * Crypt: ** Alphabetical order: Count Vladimir Rustovich (sketch variant); Duality; Radu Bistri; Lady Zara Slatikov; Laika; Yuri Kerezenski ** Sample game order: Radu Bistri; Laika; Yuri Kerezenski; Lady Zara Slatikov; Count Vladimir Rustovich; Duality * Library: ** Alphabetical order: Amaranth; Aura Reading; Auspex; Blood Doll (x2); Body Arsenal (x3); Bonecraft (x3); Canine Horde; Changeling (x3); Drawing Out the Beast (x2); Enhanced Senses (x4); Festivo dello Estinto; Forced Awakening (x2); Forgery (x2); Guard Dogs (x2); Horrid Form (x2); Library Hunting Ground; Plasmic Form (x2); Raven Spy (x2); Revenant; Rumble (x2); Scorpion Sting (x2); The Spirit's Touch (x2); Vicissitude; Wolf Companion ** Sample game order: Enhanced Senses; Horrid Form; Bonecraft; Auspex; Revenant; Forced Awakening; Canine Horde; Enhanced Senses; Body Arsenal; Guard Dogs; Drawing Out the Beast; Library Hunting Ground; Rumble; Plasmic Form; The Spirit's Touch; Changeling; Aura Reading; Amaranth; Changeling; Horrid Form; Forced Awakening; Wolf Companion; Festivo dello Estinto; Guard Dogs; Scorpion Sting; Body Arsenal; Raven Spy; Enhanced Senses; Bonecraft; Blood Doll; Plasmic Form; Bonecraft; The Spirit's Touch; Forgery; Vicissitude; Blood Doll; Raven Spy; Forgery; Drawing Out the Beast; Scorpion Sting; Changeling; Body Arsenal; Enhanced Senses; Rumble Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2006 releases